


Devil Dogs Make Do

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Series: Brad/Ray Making It Work [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, deployments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Deployments were always hard, but they were both Marines, so they made do.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Series: Brad/Ray Making It Work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Devil Dogs Make Do

“Seriously Homes, it’s going to be okay. It's only a three month deployment. I can handle the PTA moms and the dance classes and everything.” Ray stated from where he lounged on their bed watching Brad pack. 

“That’s not the point Ray.” Brad replied without looking up.

Ray heaved a sigh. He knew that wasn’t the point. Their daughter was old enough to notice her Daddy being gone for more than a week of training. He stood from the bed and approached the focused blond, who was crouched on the floor, with the contents of his duffel around him. 

Ray wrapped a hand around the back of Brad’s head, causing the blond to still. Brad turned to look at Ray, face neutral but eyes betraying his fear and worry.

“We’ve got this Brad. Ellie knows what you are doing and why it’s important. We’ll call as often as we can.” Ray promised. 

Brad leaned forward to rest his head against Ray’s stomach, arms reaching up to hold him closer. Ray chuckled softly as he continued to play with the other man’s hair.

“Want me to bring her in so she can help pack?” Ray asked in a whisper.

Brad nodded against Ray’s stomach, squeezing his waist for a moment before letting go. Ray smiled sadly at Brad before walking out of the room to where their daughter was playing.

“Hey baby. Want to help Daddy pack?” Ray asked. Ellie looked up with a bright smile and hurried towards her parents’ room. 

“Don’t forget the special project!” Ray called. The little girl giggled as she took a turn into her room before continuing her way towards her target. 

Ray chuckled to himself as he watched their daughter. She may be adopted, but she was totally and completely theirs. 

Ray looked over to the hall table and saw the envelope he had set there. Picking it up, Ray pulled out the picture of him and Ellie that he got for Brad.

Ray smiled to himself as he walked towards his room. He leaned against the doorway listening to Brad explain each item he asked Ellie to hand him.

“PT gear now, baby.” Brad said. Ellie handed him the olive drab shirt and dark shorts. 

“It’s gonna be hot Daddy, you should have more shorts.” Ellie stated wisely. Brad chuckled, smoothing her hair as he placed a kiss against the crown of her head.

“That’s true, but Daddy has to wear his uniform most of the time.” Ray replied as he entered the room completely.

“How about you give Daddy the special present?” Ray suggested. He sat at the end of the bed again and watched as Ellie eagerly gave Brad a sparkly envelope that said To: Daddy in a different color of sparkles. Brad rolled his eyes and arched an eyebrow at Ray, causing the smaller man to giggle. He definitely was the major contribution to Ellie liking sparkles.

“Can I open this now or should I wait until later?” Brad asked.

“What do you think Ellie?” Ray asked, giving her a conspiratorial grin.

“Open it Daddy!” She cried.

Brad chuckled and shook his head at her antics. She was so much like Ray.

Brad slipped his finger under the edge of the envelope and opened it gently. Inside there was two letters and a slip of paper. 

“Dad helped me with my letters.” Ellie explained.

Brad smiled as he looked each over. Ellie’s was a simple letter explaining why Brad was the best Marine ever and Ray’s letter was a sit-rep of what they would be doing during the next three months. The slip though, gave Brad pause. It was a handmade coupon for one Ellie hug, redeemable after his deployment ended.

“This is great Baby, thank you.” Brad said as he pulled her into a tight hug. Ellie squirmed a little but still hugged Brad back.

“Okay Ellie Bug! How about you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed so Daddy can read you a bedtime story.” Ray suggested. The little girl giggled and ran out of the room.

“I got you this too.” Ray said quietly as he passed over the picture. Poke had taken it at their last barbecue. Ray was holding Ellie as they both laughed about something. Brad held the picture for a moment before reaching into his duffel and pulling out a worn Altoids can. It was held together with two elastics, showing the signs of wear and tear. Inside where the pictures Brad took on every deployment. One picture was of them when they were in OIF, another was their wedding day, and the last was of baby Ellie. Brad gently set the new picture and coupon on the tip of the pile and put the tin back in his pack.

Brad stood, reaching towards Ray to have the other man stand as well. Ray wrapped his arms around Brad’s waist, pulling Brad into a tight hug.

“Come on you whiskey tango fuck, let’s make sure Ellie gets her bed time story before she recons on why we are taking so long.” Brad states before placing a kiss on the top of Ray’s head.

“Yeah Iceman, let's make sure our little Devil Dog gets to bed.” Ray replied with a grin up at Brad.


End file.
